


He Dare Not Speak Its Name

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Slytherin male ponders his love for one Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Dare Not Speak Its Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**et_tu_lj**](http://et-tu-lj.livejournal.com/)

He had kept these feelings bottled up inside for a very long time, unsure of how he could express them. Sometimes he wondered if it was obvious; he sometimes followed him around like a lost puppy. He couldn’t help it. Every time Draco walked into the room, he could feel his knees go weak and his legs give way a little. He almost fainted the last time Draco had brushed up against him in the corridor on their way to class.

He hoped to be able to tell his friend that he wanted more from him, but he knew it was unlikely to happen. Even if he thought Draco would be interested in pursuing a relationship with another boy, he wasn’t really one who would probably be Draco’s type. He had proven that he could take his abuse, and would be more than willing to be verbally harassed for the rest of his days if it meant they could spend them together.

He sighed loudly as he longed for what he knew could never be. Never would he be able to have the one for whom he would always pine over for the rest of his days. Draco Malf-

“Gregory Goyle!” McGonagall’s voice pulled him back to reality like a crack of thunder. “I would encourage you to stop daydreaming in my class. Clearly from your last essay you are nowhere close to being prepared for the upcoming exam and I am certain you do not want to find yourself once again forced to take remedial Transfiguration lessons every Saturday evening until the end of term.”

Goyle blushed as he felt the eyes of the entire class focused squarely on him. “No, professor, I sincerely apologize,” he replied sheepishly, barely audible except to those seated next to him. He tried not to look at Draco, whom he knew had to be overcome with a fit of laughter at his own expense.


End file.
